1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an operation-related information display method, operation-related information display system, printed-wiring board operation-related information display system, printed-wiring board operation-related information display method, printed circuit assembly manufacturing method using the display method, computer program for running the display method and recording medium capable of recording the computer program. Particularly, the present invention relates to an operation-related information display method, operation-related information display system, printed-wiring board operation-related information display system, printed-wiring board operation-related information display method, printed circuit assembly manufacturing method using the display method, computer program for running the display method for displaying a working such as an assembling, confirming, exchanging or correcting of a component to a printed-wiring board in operations such as assembly, inspection and repair of a printed-circuit assembly and recording medium capable of recording the computer program.
2. Related Art Statement
With downsized electronic devices, a printed-wiring board has increasingly been complicated, downsized and become high density, so that a space for printing a reference number for identifying a component to be mounted onto the printed-wiring board has gradually reduced.
Therefore, it is increasingly difficult to find a position of component to be mounted and a position of mounted component by reasons that a component to be mounted is separated from a printed position of a reference number, a printed character of a reference number is small and a reference number is not printed. Accordingly, there were problems with generating a miss-operation, operation inability and a long operation time in operations such as assembly, inspection and repair of a printed-circuit assembly.
Conventionally, there has been proposed with a process mounting information composing device including storing means for storing process information for instructing a process that each electronic component is mounted on a substrate for a plurality of electronic components, display means for displaying a mounted development of the electronic components and drawing means for drawing the electronic component onto the display means. When a voluntary process is designated, the drawing means draws an electronic component to be mounted in the designated process by a predetermined drawing state and draws an electronic component to be mounted in a process other than the above process by a drawing state different from the above drawing state (reference to Published Utility Model Application H06-75046).
More particularly, in the related art, a worker can easily recognize an appropriate position and appropriate component onto a substrate in each process.
In addition, conventionally, there has been proposed with a component mounting instructing device having a function for illustrating a position of electronic component to be mounted together with a position of electronic component to be mounted on the periphery with mounting order in the component mounting instructing device to instruct an electronic component to be mounted when mounting an electronic component onto a component mounting member such as a high density substrate and a printed substrate without silk display (reference to Japanese Patent Laid-Open 2003-209392).
The related art illustrates a position of an electronic component to be mounted together with a position of electronic component to be mounted onto the periphery when mounting an electronic component onto a printed-wiring board to improve mounting efficiency.
However, in the above related arts, it was necessary to modify the above devices in order to improve workability such as assembly, inspection and repair of a component of a printed-wiring board.
More particularly, in the related art set forth in Published Utility Model Application H06-75046, a worker can easily recognize an appropriate position and an appropriate component on a substrate in each process, so that a position is displayed with respect to an electronic component to be mounted in a designated process, but a position is not displayed with respect to a voluntary designated component. Therefore, there was a problem with poor workability.
In addition, in the related art set forth in Japanese Patent Laid-Open 2003-209392, a position of an electronic component to be mounted is displayed in mounting order by a relationship with periphery components, but a voluntary designated component could not be displayed. Therefore, there was a problem with poor workability.